05533
}} is the 5,535th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 16 February, 2010. Written by BILL LYONS Directed by TIM DOWD Part 1 John, Andy and Adam are looking at the chemical spill up at the old barn. Andy notices that it seems to have leaked down the hill. At Victoria Cottage, Ryan is on the phone trying to find out info about Maisie but he hangs up as soon Katie comes downstairs claiming he was ringing about some parts. Katie wakes up Gennie who has slept on the sofa after letting Shadrach have her room. Leyla and David come in after a sleepless night from Shadrach's snoring. Ryan offers breakfast and David is going to help until Shadrach comes in and they all scuttle off to the café leaving Gennie to sort him out. At Mill Cottage, Carl is still brooding over who caused his kids to get ill. Nicola is confident about a potential promotion after showing Natasha how she can run the estate while she is away. Carl is determined to find out who caused the illness. Lisa comes to Wishing Well Cottage with a van full of decorating supplies from when they did up Tug Ghyll and various other things around the village. Debbie has also given some money to the fund and Zak is touched. Shadrach approaches claiming to want to help but Zak doesn't want anything to do with him. Lisa convinces him that they need all the help they can get and Zak concedes. John and co have tracked the spill down the hill to where Carl's kids were playing before they got ill. The true extent of their problems begins to show. At the café, Ashley is on the phone to Gabby who is staying with Laurel. Viv comes over with his order and enquires about Gabby and Laurel. She offers to lend him the twins if he is lonely and Leyla, at the next table, offers him Shadrach. They all get up to leave except Ryan who wants to phone about the 'parts' again. Carl comes in as David is leaving and has been looking for him. He wants to know what the council are going to do about the mystery chemical spill and David claims it isn't his department and leaves. Ryan rings the clinic again. At Home Farm Nicola has the mail. There are a lot of cards for Marks birthday which is tomorrow. Nathan wants her to bin them and she thinks she should keep hold of them till he gets back. Nathan is stressed and tells her to take Will to a friends, she isn't happy at being a lackey but in the face of his fury she can't really say no. Zak and Shadrach are clearing up when Shadrach knocks into Zak causing him to hurt his foot. It's too much for Zak and he goes to throttle him. Lisa comes in and separates them. She has brought some food and Zak refuses to eat with Shadrach, telling him to go 'eat with the other pigs if they'll have him'. At Butlers Farm, Moira is confirming that the spill is the cause of everything. Adam is really sorry and Moira says it was an accident. She asks Adam and Andy to go do some work so she can talk to John. She wants to know the true extent and asks him to keep Adam out of it. John wants Adam to take responsibility for his actions. Part 2 Nathan has come to the clinic and finds Maisie outside on a bench. He is sorry for being wound up last time he was there. He asks if there is anything she wants and she hints at Ryan. Nathan is sad for her but doesn't want her to have anything to do with him. John and Moira are still discussing Adam. She is happy for John to punish him but doesn't want people outside the family to know it was his fault. He has overheard and comes in to tell John he'll go with him to see Carl and the Sharmas as he isn't a kid anymore and can face up to his responsibilities. Nathan is trying to convince Maisie that they don't need to have anything to do with Ryan, it's because of him and Faye that their family is a mess. She doesn't want to hear it and can only see that he wants to keep an eye on her himself. Ashley is in the Post Office buying groceries for Sandy as he is going to see Laurel and the kids for a visit. Viv wonders if there is reconciliation on the horizon and Ashley is quietly optimistic. Andy and Victoria come into the shop and Andy is talking about the spill. He feels guilty about it for not being on the ball about it. Nathan has invited Charles, their lawyer, round to discuss the business interests while Natasha is away. He wants to make sure that Faye and Ryan can't get hold of any of the assets of the company. Charles wants to talk to Natasha and can't see why Nathan has called him round. He isn't happy and leaves. Nathan looks angry, even more so when he sees Nicola has returned and overheard everything. He warns her not to divulge any of what she heard as he won't give her a second chance. The factory workers are leaving when Chas comes over to Gennie to tell her that she'll help her with Shadrach if she needs anything. Eli greets John and Adam who are looking serious as they go to the office to see Jai and Nikhil. They are on edge after the previous accusations. Adam confesses to them and they are not happy, John is humble and offers to pay for the test they had done. Chas is with Lisa in the Woolpack. Lisa isn't staying long as she needs to get back to the clear up effort. Chas gives her some money for the fund and asks her not to tell Carl. Lisa is grateful. Andy is talking to Katie about the spill and his own guilt, she reassures him and they start to talk about Ryan. Katie is down about his reaction to talking about Maisie but Andy notices him come in looking happy and thinks that she might be overreacting. Ryan comes over to collect Katie for a night out. Adam and John have come to Mill Cottage. Adam is offering his wages to help pay the Sharma's and John just hopes Carl is as understanding as they were. Jimmy comes to the door and is shocked when John tells him he has information about how Carl's kids got ill. Lisa arrives back at Wishing Well. Shadrach thinks Lisa shouldn't have to help after a full days work especially now he is there to help. Zak scoffs and admits that they have run out of a lot of materials. Shadrach feels guilty that he can't contribute financially and tries to think about how to help. Carl and Jimmy are going crazy at John and Adam. Jimmy restrains Carl as Adam takes full responsibility. Carl wants the book thrown at them and John and Adam look worried. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday